The Gauntlet
by Doctor Harley Quinn
Summary: Ginny's engaged... and now she has to run the gauntlet of six brothers who have something to say about it. DG, oneshot.


**The Gauntlet  
**_a Harry Potter one-shot by Eccentric Banshee_

Disclaimer: It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that doesn't is mine, and is copyrighted.

* * *

Ginny knew very well that her brothers weren't going to take the news of her engagement lying down. Having grown up with all six, she knew exactly what to expect. Still, being the well-adapted individual that she was, she was well-prepared to deal with them all, and shortly after flooing her parents to tell them the news, she opened the apparition wards in her flat, sat down with a cuppa to wait.

Sure enough, first up was Ron. Blustering and blowing, he apparated into the room like the icy north wind. She watched, a subtle hint of amusement in her expression, in the softening of her eyes and the slight upward turn the left corner of her mouth was taking—amusement and affection.

"You—I—how—_Malfoy?_" he bellowed.

Ginny brushed back a thick lock of bright, coppery red hair, nodding serenely. Ron sputtered a bit more, and she decided that he could stand some teasing. "Yes, but least it isn't Snape," she murmured, just audibly.

Ron began to squeak, losing his voice in astonishment. After some inaudible shouting, short words came through in varying bursts. "FEUD… HATE MALFOY… HOW COULD?... GINEVRA!"

"That's my name."

A few minutes of wordless sputtering later, Ginny sighed, put her tea on the table beside her, and got up. She walked up to her brother, stood on her tiptoes, and manually forced him to close his mouth. After a moment of still trying to speak but her firmly holding his lips shut between her forefinger and thumb, he got the picture and stilled.

"Now, Ronald," she said, very calmly. "The fact that you didn't know we were dating and that he used to torment you in school excuses you from me being angry… right now. But understand this: we're in love. He's told me, and he _barely_ says 'I love you' to his _mother_, so as unromantic as that sounds, yes, he's being honest." He tried to talk again. She firmly held his mouth shut. "There's no possible way he could want to use me against you or the rest of my family, as he forgot about your petty quarrels and the family vendetta _years_ ago. I obviously don't have money he's after. He's never pushed me into anything I don't feel comfortable with."

Ron jerked away. "But Malf-ooph!"

Ginny had punched him in the stomach in the friendliest way possible, just to get him to shut up. There was no rancor behind the move and it probably didn't hurt him, but took him by surprise. "Ron. _I__love him._ We've been dating for three years. It's time."

Rubbing his stomach and looking at her warily, as if he wanted to say so much more but was afraid that she might hit him again, this time harder, Ron finally said, "But… what about Harry?"

Ginny's eyes flashed a bit. "What about him? In case you don't remember, Ron, _he_ broke up with _me._ Twice. He obviously doesn't want a relationship anymore—and neither do I. We've grown out of each other."

Ron was slowly returning to his normal color as he tried to think up another excuse, but Ginny had just about covered the bases. "I don't like him," he said after a moment.

"I understand. He's not too fond of you, either. Still, for my sake, ignore the fact that you two are sworn enemies." Ron glanced quickly at her. She was teasing.

"You _love_ him?" he said in disbelief.

"Funny, huh? We fight like we've been married for fifty years, and he _always_ wins, the stubborn git. But yes. I love him, _very_ much."

Ron sighed, nodded glumly, and then disapparated. Ginny wasn't quite as stupid as to believe that he was done arguing—he'd be back in the morning with a whole new onslaught, just as soon as he figured what to say. She'd attacked first, though, taken him by surprise, and was safe for now.

Batting a strand of hair out of her warm brown eyes, she headed for her kitchen with her empty teacup. As soon as her back was turned, another loud crack sounded and she glanced over her shoulder to see Bill, dusting himself off.

"Whew," he said, scratching his stubbled cheek. "'Lo, Ginny."

"Have you heard the news, then?" she asked, leaning her hip against the counter.

"What news?" he questioned innocently. At her incredulous look, he grinned wolfishly. "Oh, aye. You're marrying that platinum-haired pureblooded git who used to like to lord it over you and Ron."

"Yes, and he's got the same color hair as Fleur," Ginny fired back.

"Aye, well, she's a girl," he said complacently. "I was _sure_ the boy was a fairy. Shacking up with Parkinson—that girl's as good as a boy."

Ginny flushed but couldn't help but laugh. "Bill! Leave Pansy alone. He never 'shacked up' with her; she just had an incredible crush on him for six years. And she's not bad-looking."

"What, she's your friend now?" he demanded.

"No. Not necessarily. She and Draco are in the same circles, though, or used to be, so we cross paths every now and then. There's no ill feeling between us, because she knows if she's nasty to me… well, Draco has a penchant for revenge."

"Hmm. Well, I can't say Fleur disapproved."

"That so?" she asked amusedly.

"Oh, yeah," Bill said with a nod. "She's already talking about what adorable children you'll make. When I left, she was wondering whether the Weasley Red or the Malfoy Silver would take over."

"That's a thought," Ginny said. "I keep insisting our children will be redheads, and he says that he won't have any 'Gingers' (that's what he calls them! Can you imagine!) as children, and besides, he only wants one."

Bill snorted. "Ginger. That's a new one. Especially since he's marrying a Ginger."

"I'm not a Ginger."

"Yeah, tha's right, Fred and George are. Think you'll wear him down 'bout the kids?"

"Oh, yes," she said with satisfaction. "If I have to, I'll be sneaky about it. Besides, I'm sure once he sees one, he won't be able to resist more."

"Hmph," Bill said, a slightly disgusted look on his face. "I don't want to think about you two doing it any more than necessary, so I'm getting out of here."

"Bill!" she exclaimed, flushing scarlet. With a cheeky wave, her wolflike brother vanished.

Between Bill and Charlie there was a half-hour's reprieve in which she looked through a magazine and found a spell that would paint her toenails a lovely bronze color. She was in the midst of trying it when Charlie apparated in.

He looked briefly at her, and then dropped into the chair across from her. "Malfoy, Gin?" he asked tiredly. She rolled her eyes.

"For the third time in response to the same question, yes."

"You've had sex with him, haven't you?"

"Charlie!" she squeaked, blushing scarlet. Charlie looked positively gloomy.

"I knew it."

"That wasn't confirmation or denial!" she said hotly.

"Hmph. Don't suppose he knows anything about dragons."

"Charlie, his name is _Draco._ I'd guess that means he knows _something_."

"I bet Bill was disappointed that he's not gay. He and I had a bet going, you know. Five galleons."

Ginny was bemused. "You didn't even know we were dating," she observed.

"Yes, and that's why we were so curious. After three years without once seeing him with a girl… Bill got suspicious. I figured he was just a eunuch. Which apparently, he's not. Since you've had sex."

"CHARLIE!" she bellowed. "Stop with that! That's _my_ business. I don't go asking if you sleep with your precious dragons!"

That shut him up for all of five seconds, and then he glowered at her. "That was entirely unnecessary," he muttered.

"Well, then get married so I won't have to wonder _what_ exactly your odd fascination with dragons constitutes."

"You're a sick woman, Gin." Charlie got up. "Well, I suppose you love him? I mean, I can't think of any possible reason you'd marry him otherwise—unless he has really big… assets. What! What'd I say!" he demanded as his sister flew across the room and started beating on him. "Ow! Leggo! Crazy bint!" He finally managed to hold her at arm's length. "Fine, I suppose I'd best visit him and make him shite his pants with my threats."

Ginny slipped from his grip and charged him, clinging to his waist. "No! Charlie! Don't do that—honestly, he might not marry me afterwards!"

"Well, if he won't marry you because of a little beating, what kind of man is he?" asked Charlie indignantly, disentangling her arms from around him. "Wait a second… you're not knocked up, are you?"

"CHARLIE!"

Chuckling in his bass rumble, Charlie disapparated.

Simultaneously another crack sounded, and Percy arrived, looking slightly disgruntled. Ginny sighed. This was the encounter she was _most_ dreading. "Hello, Percy," she recited dutifully, feeling as if her next cup of tea might be spiced with something a bit… special. She'd need it to get through this.

"Ginevra," Percy said with a slight sniff. "I've heard the news and come to congratulate you personally."

"You shouldn't have bothered," she said, putting her hands on the small of her back and stretching as she stared at the ceiling. "I know how busy your schedule is, and it's the thought that counts."

Ginny had never got on with Percy like she did with the rest of her brothers. Being raised the only girl with six brothers, she naturally was _not_ timid or passive—qualities that Percy believed a ladylike girl should possess. He said she was too argumentative and too stubborn. Ginny usually ignored him or argued back. She hadn't been too choked up since he'd left in her fourth year. Now, there was a tentative truce between him and his siblings (Fred and George excluded), but nobody could put up with him for long.

"I feel obligated to warn you," Percy began, taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his sleeve, "that marriage is a tremendous step. Are you sure this is the best thing for you right now?"

Ginny turned to put the magazine up and rolled her eyes at the wall. "Yes, Percy. I love him."

"Love isn't all that's required in a marriage," Percy pointed out. "Of course he's pureblooded, rich, and has connections, but he's also a bit… shady. I also feel that I must remind you that when two purebloods marry, they aren't allowed to divorce."

Ginny rolled her eyes again, this time to his face. "Love isn't the only thing we share, Perce," she said. "He's my best friend and I trust him implicitly. And let _me_ remind you that Malfoys are used to getting their way. If we _do_ decide to divorce—which we won't—he would find a way to get that law abolished."

Percy sniffed. "I'm only trying to look out for you, Ginevra."

A little of Percy's lecturing went a long way, and Ginny had had enough. "Then talk to Mum and Dad for the first time since I was fifteen," she snapped. "Perhaps the people who gave you your life can help you work something out."

Percy drew himself up, looking offended. "Very well, Ginevra," he said haughtily. "I can see that my advice is not wanted." He disapparated without a goodbye.

Ginny flopped down on the sofa and after a few minutes passed with no sign of anyone else, she went to sleep, exhausted by the continual confrontations.

She was awoken two hours later by two very loud cracks, followed by two very loud voices. "I'm telling you, it's rubbish!"

"Mum wouldn't tease about that!"

"Oh, yes she would! She's been waiting _years_ to get us back for making her live every moment in terror since we were able to walk!"

"GINNY!" bellowed Fred, as he spotted his sister. She sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Tell George that you aren't engaged to Malfoy!"

"Tell me you're not engaged to Malfoy," begged George.

"You two are a bit late, aren't you?" yawned Ginny. Fred's jaw dropped. George glanced at his watch.

"That's because nobody ever tells us anything," he whined.

Fred recovered slightly and began punching the palm of his hand. Ginny sighed. "Yes," she said, to make things easy. "I'm in love with Malfoy. I've been dating him for the past three years and fully plan to marry him within this next one."

"Haha," Fred said, the laugh sounding very odd, high, and unnatural. "George, she just said she's in love with Malfoy. Hahaha!" He wasn't laughing like normal. He was actually pronouncing the 'ha's individually. Ginny sighed.

"Shall I stun him?" she asked George.

George shot her a quick look and then slapped Fred across the face. "Forge! Snap out of it; I need your help in convincing our sister to come quietly with us to Saint Mungo's!"

That did the trick. "Right, Gred! Ginny, just stay very calm."

"No one's going to hurt you," said George soothingly. She sighed.

"Just a quick check-in—"

"A quick check-up—"

"And it'll be confirmed you're bonkers—"

"And you can spend the next few years comfortably dressed in a bathrobe putting together puzzles!"

"Aren't those muggles that do that?"

"Oh, yeah…" George wandered over to the table where she had some cookies put out.

"Fred! George! Will you two _relax?_ You barely know Malfoy!"

The twins exchanged glances. "We know that he insulted Mum in seventh year—" George began, picking through the plate.

"And we jumped on him, and Harry pulled us apart—"

"Good bloke, Harry," mumbled George through a mouthful of cookie. "How come you won't marry _him?_"

"And we all got banned from Quidditch. On our _last year._" Fred's face grew dark. "For that alone, Malfoy must die."

"Die, Malfoy, Die!" George bellowed, swiping a cookie crumb from his mouth. "These are delicious, Gin, how come you never cook for us?"

"Because you need to learn to cook on your own and quit depending on me and Mum. And Fred, Malfoy was _fifteen._ You were abominable beasts at fifteen, too."

"Oh!" Fred sounded struck.

"The audacity!"

"The cheek!"

"You insulting little wench, you!" the two said in unison.

"Ugh, I _hate_ when you do that," Ginny scowled.

"So you say Malfoy's changed?" George questioned.

"Of course. You think I'm attracted to some kid who brags about his heritage and father and wealth and plasters his hair to his head? Absolutely not. He's gotten thousands of times sexier."

"Merlin's beard! You've done it with him, haven't you?" Fred bellowed.

"FRED! GEORGE! I've _just_ been through this with Charlie—it's _none of your business!_" The twins exchanged meaningful glances. "I saw that!"

"Wait!" George said. "I've got it! She's going to marry him—and then divorce him for his money! _Before_ they have sex!"

"Gred, purebloods can't get divorced," Fred said sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah…"

Ginny sat down and buried her head in her hands, rubbing at her temples as she felt a tension headache come on strong.

"For goodness' sakes," she moaned. "I'm exhausted and tense and I want this to be _over!_ I love Draco. He loves me. We trust and respect each other and we're wonderful friends." She paused. "He annoys the hell out of me," she admitted, "but the ten minutes in a day when we _aren't_ fighting make it all worth it. He's different to me than he is the rest of the world. He's still got the snark, but it's a milder version, y'know? He's sweetly arrogant, not annoyingly arrogant. And he takes care of me."

Fred and George exchanged glances. Maybe their baby sister hadn't noticed, but through her brief monologue, a softness had come over her face and rested in her eyes that convinced them more than her words did. The two flanked her, each resting a hand on her shoulders. "All right, Gin," Fred said soothingly.

"If he's what you want," George said, almost grudgingly.

"I s'pose you can have him. But we're pranking him _every holiday."_

"Now, Gred and I have to run."

"Right, Forge and I have plenty of testing to do. Just wanted to wish you congratulations." As one, they leaned in and each kissed one of her temples, and before she could get all choked up, disapparated.

Sighing with relief that the grueling gauntlet was over, Ginny got up to go resume her nap in her more comfortable bed. A loud crack signaling another apparition made her whirl to see Ron in the middle of her living room again.

"_Malfoy,_ Ginny-!" he wailed.

Ginny swung round and boxed him soundly on the ear.

* * *

After a very good night's sleep and a half-day of work that she couldn't keep her mind on, Ginny trekked across Muggle London to a quiet little restaurant that was a favorite of hers for lunch. She took a seat, ordered water, and waited. 

Within minutes, she felt a feather-light kiss being brushed against her temple, and the silver-haired man responsible for giving it sat down just across from her. "You look like death."

"You can wipe that bloody smirk off your face," she ordered tiredly. "It's _your_ fault I look like this. If you'd been a bit nicer those years ago, I wouldn't have had to go through _six_ brothers' objections. _Six,_ Draco! You're _so_ lucky you're an only child."

"Yes, well…" he drawled, "I can assure you my father was none too happy to hear about it, either. If you'd like to trade…"

"I think I'd rather handle the six men I've grown up around rather than the one unpredictable crazy who slipped a mad diary to me when I was eleven."

"You're never going to forget that, are you?"

"Well, it's a bit hard when you were _possessed by the Dark Lord,"_ she whispered pointedly, aware of listening Muggles.

"Well, he's going to be your father-in-law—Lucius, that is, not Riddle—so you might want to ignore that."

"Well, I have a feeling I'll be too busy dodging murder attempts to rehash old memories." Draco smirked as the waiter returned with her water.

"By the way, a few of your brothers stopped by yesterday," he remarked casually, reaching for her glass and helping himself to a sip.

"They did _not,_" she said, too horrified to complain that he'd stolen her drink.

"Mm," he said, sliding the glass across the table to her. "One of them—big brute, the dragon fellow—"

"Charlie," she prompted. "For goodness' sakes, Draco, if we're going to marry, you need to learn my brothers' names."

"Whatever," he drawled. "Anyway, he seemed particularly interested in whether we'd had sex or not." A couple of old ladies from the table over glanced disapprovingly at him when he didn't bother to lower his voice. Ginny was too horrified to reprimand him for smirking and waving cheekily at the poor senior citizens.

"No, he did _not!_" she gasped.

"I told him we had." The old ladies began glaring. Ginny socked Draco in the shoulder. "Ow! You wound me, woman!" The old ladies looked at her much more favorably.

"Good! I spend all this time keeping things ambiguous and you go and torture my brother just for the fun of it!"

"Can you really expect otherwise?"

Ginny paused. "Good point." She sighed. "I guess we have a lot of things to plan."

"Mm. Guess so," he said, gesturing for her water again. She narrowed her eyes, but passed it to him without a fuss.

"Things are going to get a lot crazier, aren't they?" she questioned.

The ever-present smirk pulled harder at Draco's mouth. "Merlin, I hope so."

**_Finis_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N --**Feedback is always appreciated! I actually thought of making this into a full-length story... but right now I can't focus on that. Perhaps in time. Till then, thanks for reading!**_  
_**


End file.
